1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model race tracks and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle race track with moving rider figurines for providing a motorcycle track having model motorcycles and rider figurines with life-like motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of model race tracks is known in the prior art. More specifically, model race tracks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art model race tracks include U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,223; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,577; U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,913; U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,242; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,938; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,590.
In these respects, the motorcycle race track with moving rider figurines according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a motorcycle track having model motorcycles and rider figurines with life-like motion.